


i dreamt we spoke again

by Argella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Warg!Arya, book canon only, nymeria runs into gendry, skinchanger!arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argella/pseuds/Argella
Summary: They hear the rustle of the men. Four of them, creeping up upon the inn, steel in hand. Her pack knows to keep out of reach of the metal, has succeeded many times before, but she can smell the fear coming from some of them. She feels no fear. She knows they will not get her, not tonight. Tonight, she will tear at their throats and her pack will feast on their flesh.Nymeria runs into a man in the Riverlands





	i dreamt we spoke again

**Author's Note:**

> Are we still doing fics like this?  
> I was listening to I Dreamt We Spoke Again by Death Cab for Cutie (which I 100% recommend listening to) and i was like "damn, this really fits that axg concept" but this fic kind of diverged a bit from that idea  
> Book canon only

She lifts her head toward the sky as the wind shifts, carrying the scent of man toward her. Behind her, among the trees and covered in darkness, she hears the soft growls of her pack. They are impatient, but she knows they will not move until she does.

They are all smaller than her, her little cousins. Even when she was still a young pup, they had known she was different; that she was to be followed. Once she had grown, it had taken very little time for her pack to grow around her. Some had been resistant to hunt like her, used to the taste of lamb and other easy prey. But she had shown them that man flesh could be just as sweet.

And now, as the snows upon the floor begin to build and there is less game for them, her pack must take what meat they can.

They hear the rustle of the men. Four of them, creeping up upon the inn, steel in hand. Her pack knows to keep out of reach of the metal, has succeeded many times before, but she can smell the fear coming from some of them. She feels no fear. She knows they will not get her, not tonight. Tonight, she will tear at their throats and her pack will feast on their flesh.

Voices and shrieks stream out of the inn. It is the sound of small men. _Children,_ a voice in her says. Her girl’s voice.

She does not hunt children when her girl hunts with her, knows her girl would not like it. But she does not stop her pack from hunting them. Her pack will try to take them too should they come out, but her girl will make sure they do not. She does not want to stop her pack from hunting, does not want them to be hungry, but she knows she cannot stop the girl in her. The girl is a part of her, just as she is a part of her girl.

The men ready themselves, and she knows they are distracted. Now is the time. She looks back at her pack, hidden amongst the brush, and snaps at them. They start to circle the inn, stalking their unwitting prey.

The pack moves forward as one, attacking together. The men had thought that tonight they were the predators. They had paid little attention to the stories that come out of the Riverlands. Stories of a wolf pack hundreds strong, ready to rip apart any man and devour him whole, led by a vicious she-wolf that was hungry for blood.

The last cries of “Wolves” ring out from the men, their last breaths taken, when she hears a bang, light spilling across the yard.

The door to the inn stands open, a man walking just past the doorway with an axe in hand and a snarl on his face. Her pack is too busy to pay him mind, taking their fill of meat or licking their wounds. They know the she-wolf will deal with him.

She emits a low growl, taking in his stance, trying to find a weakness. He is big and strong, and she knows this will not be as easy as the men she had just snuck up on, but there is no doubt he will be dead tonight, whether she does it of her cousins do. Stupid, both she and her girl think. He should not have tried to take on her and her pack alone. He should have stayed inside, with the children.  

She has taken too long, she realizes, and so has he, for her pack has begun to pay them attention, yellow eyes fixed on his familiar blue ones as they shift around, taking them all in. He is surprised to see wolves and only dead men.

She makes to move, the rest of her pack beginning to stand, fresh kills forgotten at the prospect of more.

She has taken only one step when her girl’s voice calls out, _No._ She stops, confused. She knows her girl likes the taste of man flesh, likes to feel the fear of the men in red when she tears into them, blood flowing past her mouth. But she does not want them to take this man.

She has stopped, eyes trained on his. He is tall and big, but now, as he stands frozen in fear, he looks less a man and more a boy. Her nature fights within her. She knows he is preparing to turn back and run for the door. It is not far; he would likely make it.

_Pack,_ her girl whispers. _He was pack._ That she understands. Images of the boy are in her mind, supplied by her girl, accompanied by a ringing sound. She makes to command her pack, to let them know they are done in this place, when one of her little cousins makes for the boy. He has tensed up, moves to swing the axe in his arm, but she jumps out before he can make a move, pinning her cousin to the ground.

She sends out a low growl to the rest of her cousins, all staring at her. They begin dragging the dead men away from the open yard, into the trees.

She gets close to her cousin’s face, still on the ground, a warning in her eyes. He whimpers, feeling the pressure of her paws near his throat, and she knows he will not attack before she tells him to again. As she releases him, he scampers off after his brothers and sisters.

The boy is still standing there, confusion on his face but his body still tensed up in a defensive stance. She tilts her head to the side as she stares at him, wondering why this man is special to her girl. Why he was pack and why he no longer is.

She hears the howls of her cousins and knows she must go, must not linger. The boy has turned his head at the sound of children near the doorway, trying to look past him. He takes a lingering glance at her, to be sure she is not moving closer, before turning back to the children to shove them inside.

She takes the chance to slink off back into the trees. When he turns to the yard from just inside the doorway, looking for the monstrous wolf, she seems to have melted into the night.

Across the Narrow Sea, Arya Stark wakes up with the taste of blood in her mouth and her own name on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to start writing book!gendrya and i thought this would be a decent way to get into the mindset. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
